The Last Fight
by Kaslyna
Summary: As promised to my Defiance buddy on Tumblr, a Pottinger/Amanda/Nolan threesome AU post 2x10. Enjoy! ;) WARNING: M/M/F ahead. No characters selected, as Pottinger isn't there and I didn't wish to make people confused by just adding Amanda and Nolan.


**A/N: This is for a Defiance buddy on Tumblr. Enjoy. This is an AU after 2x10. It's M/M/F, so if that's not your thing, then either try something new or leave. I feel pretty insecure about this. It's my first M/M/F, so I hope I get this right!**

It was common knowledge to those who knew him that Joshua Nolan did not like authority. If the person in charge were tolerable, or even likeable, then he'd try to be a little more rules-oriented. Take Amanda Rosewater, for example. She was a pretty face, and surely that helped, especially considering her bossy nature. But then she became his friend, and Nolan _wanted_ to be a better person for her.

Then there was Niles Pottinger. Joshua Nolan got along with him like oil and water. It wasn't a good combination at all. Both were alpha males, and both wanted to be in charge. From the moment they met, they naturally butted heads. Over time, however, it became apparent that not only were they fighting because of their natures, but over the same woman: one Amanda Rosewater.

Nolan had had her, but he'd let her push him away, and he'd realized that almost a month after the fact. He could have kicked himself when his current lover pointed out that maybe Amanda had been testing him. Nevertheless, he pushed through, and saved the day-and Amanda. They'd been curled together, Pottinger and Amanda, and it stung in an odd way he hadn't been expecting.

It was later now, and Amanda had gone after Pottinger. Niles, she had called him. In their brief relationship, she'd _never_ called him anything but Nolan. He was seeing red now, and wasn't quite sure why. Sure, he'd been jealous and a little hurt by Amanda's dismissal of him for Pottinger, but now Nolan was seething.

So he followed them. He found them liplocked in the alley beside the NeedWant, and something inside Nolan snapped. He balled his fists at his sides, forcing himself not to do something _stupid_, like push them apart.

After a moment, the couple pulled apart for air, gasping. It was Pottinger who noticed Nolan, and he smirked.

"Hello, lawkeeper," he said in that smarmy voice of his.

Amanda turned, frowning a little at Nolan. Her hair was in disarray, her lips kiss-swollen and red. He remembered her like this; she got incredibly frustrated if interrupted when horny. Her earthy eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she hissed, and out of the corner of Nolan's eye he saw Pottinger's smirk grow.

So Nolan kissed her, hard. She resisted at first, finally giving in and melting into him. When he pulled away from her, he turned to the shocked Pottinger and pressed their lips together. Nolan's anger melted to lust, and when they broke apart, he looked at them both, the three at an impasse.

"If you want to continue this, meet me in my room in five minutes," Amanda declared, hips sashaying as she walked away.

Nolan looked at Pottinger, and vice versa. Pottinger smirked again, but it was less smarmy now, and more sincere.

"Hell of a woman," Pottinger stated, and Nolan nodded.

Then ensued another staring contest, until by unspoken agreement, they headed towards the NeedWant. Neither man touched-it wasn't about the two of them, but the three of them, and without their third player, touching would be awkward and almost taboo.

They went up the stairs together, and Nolan waited for Pottinger at the top. They didn't bother to knock on Amanda's door, deciding instead to simply walk in. She was waiting, draped across the bed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, her blonde wavy hair flowing down her back.

She stood, walking over and closing the door behind the gaping men. Amanda was the smirking one now as she took each of their hands and tugged gently, pulling them toward the bed. She sat on one side, crossing her legs primly as she looked up at them.

Cocking an eyebrow, she bit her lip before asking, "Well?"

"Well what?" Nolan replied gruffly.

Amanda huffed and rolled her eyes, "How do you wanna do this?"

Nolan swallowed, and Pottinger shifted as if ashamed of the fact that he was turned on. Amanda uncrossed her legs and ran a toned leg up Pottinger's leg, watching the man's Adam's apple bob as he became more aroused.

"Let's just figure it out as we go," Nolan suggested, turned on and frustrated by the lack of attention.

Amanda nodded her agreement, and Pottinger did as well. Amanda shifted, kneeling on the floor now in front of Pottinger. She ran her palm over the bulge in his pants and looked to Nolan, as if for permission. Nolan was, for lack of a better term, pouting. Amanda reached out her right arm, still in a cast, and did her best to stroke the other man as well. Nolan hissed, bucking into the familiar heat of her little hand.

Amanda removed her hand from Nolan long enough to undo Pottinger's pants, pushing them and his boxers down to pool at his ankles. Then she shifted to do the same for Nolan, aside from the underwear.

She kissed the tip of Nolan, and then frowned as if considering something. She looked up at them and commanded, "Switch places."

They did as they were told, Nolan standing in front of her and Pottinger to the right. Amanda moved to kneel in front of Pottinger, looking up silently at Nolan for permission to touch the other man. Nolan nodded subtly, and Amanda kissed Pottinger's tip before engulfing him in the warmth of her mouth. Pottinger groaned, bucking into Amanda as his hands twined in blonde tresses. Amanda's left hand reached for Nolan, finding his balls and massaging them. Nolan moaned loudly, and Amanda rewarded him by moving her hand to stroke his length, squeezing it at the tip. Her sucks matched her hand's movements, and both men were at her complete mercy.

"Amanda, stop," Pottinger groaned, "Stop, please. I can't take anymore."

Amanda reluctantly released him, stroking Nolan a final time before letting go of him as well. Standing, Amanda moved back so she was lying on the bed. Both men took that as a cue to undress. When they were equally naked, Nolan reached behind Amanda to undo the clasp of her bra. He slid the garment off her torso, discarding it on the floor. Pottinger, not one to be undone, lifted Amanda's hips and removed her soaked panties, also dropping them to the floor.

Nolan moved onto the bed, briefly covering Amanda before landing on the other side of the bed. Pottinger joined them, lying on his side next to Amanda's other side. By unspoken agreement, the men decided to make this a competition of who could make her feel better. Nolan took Amanda's left nipple in his mouth, alternating sucks and licks, as Pottinger's lips found her neck, his right hand palming Amanda's right breast. She whined, squirming a little at the sensory overload, and Nolan's gentle left hand on her stomach held her down. Pottinger removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, and Amanda gasped at the twin sensations, arching her back. Her right hand rested awkwardly so it wasn't crushed by Pottinger's weight, and her left rested high on Nolan's back.

"Need more," she managed to gasp out. Pottinger looked to Nolan, who nodded in permission.

Pottinger removed his mouth from her nipple and knelt besides her, sliding a finger up and down Amanda's slit to test her readiness. Deeming her wet enough, he slid two fingers into her body. Amanda hissed, bucking on his hand. Nolan lifted her body, shifting to sit behind her, his hands massaging her breast, thumbs sweeping across her pert nipples. Amanda was kneeling now, Nolan pressed behind her and Pottinger sitting next to her, riding Pottinger's hand. The combination of Nolan's treatment of her breasts and Pottinger's fingers inside her were too much; with a little cry, Amanda came, her body flushing crimson. For Nolan, Amanda's beauty during orgasm wasn't a surprise, but Pottinger was staring at her in wonder.

When Amanda came to, the men were lying on their sides next to her, in an awkward position as their heads rested on her breasts, kissing each other. Amanda gently broke them apart, and she pulled Nolan up to kiss him heatedly. After a bit, he pulled away, pushing Pottinger up so Amanda could give him the same treatment. Nolan moved away so that Amanda could gently shove at Pottinger. Taking the hint, he flipped them so Amanda was on top of him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip, smoothing her hands over the light dusting of hair on Pottinger's chest.

Nolan picked Amanda up easily, moving her so she was straddling Pottinger's thighs. Nolan stroked the other man. He'd never been with a man before, but he found something about this whole experience strangely erotic. Pottinger's length was slightly shorter than his own, though not by much. Nolan looked to Amanda, and Amanda moved so Nolan could help her sheath the other man. Pottinger hissed and bucked as Amanda slid down, beginning to ride him.

Nolan moved, facing Amanda as he straddled Pottinger's face on his hands and knees. Taking the hint, Pottinger took Nolan's member into his mouth, and Amanda watched as Nolan's face flushed and tightened in pleasure. Nolan's head was practically in her breasts, and Amanda buried her hands in his short hair. The three moved together as one entity, Pottinger's sucks matching Nolan's thrusts matching Amanda's movements matching Pottinger's thrusts. It was a frenzy of lust, the three coming closer and closer to their peaks with each moment.

Nolan came first, Pottinger swallowing all that he could. Before long, Amanda broke apart, her hands in Nolan's hair gripping tighter. Pottinger came last, bucking up into Amanda a final time as he spilled himself within her. The three collapsed, moving around until Amanda was in the middle again. Pottinger spooned behind her, Nolan spooned by Amanda's small body. Their breathing regulated, and Pottinger tentatively placed his right hand on Nolan's hip. Amanda's arms hugged Nolan's body, and Nolan placed a hand over Pottinger's and one over Amanda's hands.

They eventually moved into a better position for Amanda's arm, ending up with her right arm across the pillows, Pottinger's head on her chest, his leg thrown between hers. Nolan curved around them, Amanda's head resting slightly against his chest. His leg, too, rested between hers; Pottinger and Nolan's legs touched, and Nolan knew it wouldn't be long for round two.

For now though, the three rested, blissfully sated, not quite asleep and not quite awake, either. It felt like a battle had been fought and won, an understanding now made between them. Nolan couldn't resist pressing a tender kiss to Amanda's forehead, and Pottinger kissed the space between her breasts. She shivered, and the men locked eyes.

And so began Round Two.

It was different this time, with Nolan on top of Amanda and Pottinger behind Nolan. They brought each other to mutual ecstasy, and Round Two led into more post-coital snuggling, which eventually led to other rounds, other positions. At the end of it, they lay in a tangled heap, wary of Amanda's healing arm, drifting into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.


End file.
